Now or Never
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Rose knows she'll die, but she wants the Doctor to know how much she loves him before that happens.


**Title:** Now or Never  
**Author:** kinkycarter  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
**Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers really, or maybe after Army of Ghosts.  
**Summary:** Rose knows she'll die, but she wants the Doctor to know how much she loves him before that happens.  
**Authors Note:** This is my first NC-17 fanfic ever, so I hope you guys like it. I wrote this before the season finale, back when we all thought she'd die.

* * *

It was now or never, Rose thought as she studied the Doctor's vigorous running about searching for his sonic screwdriver, "I set it down for one minute and it goes missin'," he ruffled his hair as he pulled at it in frustration. 

A tinge of a smile quickly crossed her lips but vanished as swiftly as it came, in all seriousness she cleared her throat, "Oh, you mean this?" she reached behind and dove a hand into her back pocket and in the Doctor's complete surprise there revealed to all was his sonic screwdriver.

Sauntering over with a smile, "You cheeky little- -," he reached for it but she pulled back and he grabbed nothing but air, "Rose," he continued to smile as he thought she was just adding to the joke.

She stared at him with a facade of solemnity but relented to her weakness for his boyishly melting smile and she handed it over to him. Squinting at her as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at her, "You alright?" he crossed his arms and made his way over the TARDIS's controls.

"I'm fine," she wavered a smile just to reassure him, he nodded and turned to lay down on the metal floor of the TARDIS to begin some much needed repairs on his oldest companion.

As she continued to watch him she thought of now, now was the time, she walked over to him and squat down next to him. Unnoticed to him he continued his work, for a moment never popped into her mind, but she wouldn't give in so easily. It was definitely now, moving to his feet she began to slowly make her way up his body. Legs and hands spread to encase him she lingered a second over his crotch looking up to meet a surprised look on the his face, "Doctor," she said trying to sound as if she was in dire need for him.

Leaning into his lips he continued to stare at her in disbelief as if expecting to feel her lips on his own. Instead she reached for his sonic screwdriver and pulled it more then easily out of his grip. Sticking it between her teeth she made her way back down the length of his body and stopping yet again over his crotch to supposedly accidently drop the sonic screwdriver over his crotch, "Oops, slippery little bugger," she leaned down never letting her eye contact falter as if her gaze could hypnotize him and make him do anything she'd want.

Slowly she picked it up back in between her teeth and then she quickly lifted herself off of him. Taking it from her mouth she held it up, as he gulped he tried to muster words, "Ro-Rose," and yet it came out as high pitched as if he swallowed a balloon full of helium.

He stood and tried to straighten out his clothes, fixing his tie he trying to regain his composure. Coughing once and swallowing, "Ro-," she put a finger to his lips to stop him from saying her name again...for now that is.

She twirled the screwdriver in between her fingers and made her way out of the control room into the twisty corridors of the TARDIS. With the Doctor in tow he just barely missed her as she turned a corner, "Rose, where are you going?" he yelped running after her.

Finding nothing but an open door to her bedroom he walked in and found no one, "Rose," he called again in shock, "this isn't funny," he slowly turned as he heard the door behind him close.

There she was holding the sonic screwdriver which she lightly placed on a nearby table, eying her, "What's gotten into you?"

Stocking over to him she grabbed his tie, "Nothing yet," she lead him to the bed and turned him and lightly pushed him down to it where she followed shortly behind into his lap, "My Doctor," she stared into his eyes.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he gulped at the sudden hotness enveloping him.

Finally leaning into him she kissed him softly drawing in his very essence, his very being for only herself to savor. Pulling away she could see the hunger burning ever so brightly in his eye's, "I love you...my Doctor."

"I...I, oh Rose, hell I love you too!" he made for her lips but was cut off again by that finger, he swore he'd bite it if she didn't stop doing that.

"If...if this is to be my first and...last time, I want it to be with you," a flush of pink spread across her cheeks.

"Last? Rose...," he began but she raised her finger again.

"We both know...I saw it, what's to come. I'm only too sorry to have to leave you the way I will," and the tears began to glisten in her gentle eye's.

He looked away in a guilty resolve,"Oh, my Rose, I...I'm the sorry one," to her surprise his face was streaked with tears which only gave way to hers crashing down her face.

She pulled him against her, holding his head against her chest as he grabbed a hold of her never wanting to let her go. As if his very hold on her would keep her held in time, to that very spot. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, moving in for a kiss he slowly moved her to lay gently on the bed. Pressing his body into her's, he could taste her lips laced with the salty bitterness of tears. Pulling back he admired her beauty, pushing a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. In one swift move he kicked his shoes off and tossed his coat to the floor. Snickering she kicked off her shoes and pulled him back into her embrace kissing him again, "I love you...so much," short of breath she began to unbutton her shirt and threw it to the end of the bed.

Deciding to join her he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it next to hers. Then finally skin touching skin she ran her hands over his chest. The sensations that began to arise were new to them both. Neither had ever been touched by the other so intimately let alone by anyone else, "You say your first time?" he paused running his hand to her inner thigh.

Blushing she bit her bottom lip, "Yeah, and I wouldn't have chosen anyone else," she smiled and ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

Returning the smile he removed his hand from her inner thigh and returned the gesture and ran his fingers through her hair, "You and me both...on the first thing and well...all of it," he paused and bent down to kiss her.

Pulling away too quickly for comfort to the Doctor, "You mean you never?"

"We're two peas in a pod, you and me. You better not rub it in, just because you're my first doesn't mean you can- - -," he was cut off by her tongue roughly forcing itself inside his mouth.

She pulled away and smirked, "And just because you're my first doesn't mean I won't not brag about being with a time lord."

"My gosh, that was like a cup of saliva I just swallowed, you little humans and your need for bodily fluid exchange," he wiped his chin and stared at her stoicly.

"You'll know why soon enough, my dear Doctor," she giggled and ran her hands slowly down his shoulders and back to firmly grasp onto his rear.

"Oh! Oh, really?" he shivered at the feel and firmness of her hands teasingly dancing on his butt.

"Really, but you must promise you'll be gentle, first times and all. You will won't you?" she asked suddenly become nervous.

"For you, my Rose, anything," he began to gently kiss his way down her neck to her chest to her breasts where in one swift movement he had enveloped one within his mouth.

An unexpected moan filtered from her mouth,"Oh, wow, never felt this before," she panted as his tongue ran deviously over her nipple.

Smiling, "I've never done this before," he moved over to the other and began the same treatment to it as well.

Realizing they both still had on their pants she tried to free herself of her's as well as his, "These aren't that necessary are they?" she asked in eagerness.

"No, no they aren't," he moved up and allowed her room to take her pants off as he undid his own.

When completely undressed her returned to her stark naked form, "You're so beautiful," he made for her mouth before she could return the compliment.

Slipping his hand into hers he intertwined their fingers as he let go of her mouth, "You sure about this?" he searched her face for any sign of resistance.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life," she kissed him lightly.

"You ready then" he positioned himself at her base.

She nodded and with that he pushed inside of her, wincing in a mix of pain and pleasure she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, "You alright?" he whispered into her ear.

Nodding, she winced again as he pulled out and plunged into her a little harder this time. He pressed light kisses to her forehead and temples as if trying to kiss away the pains that came with the first time. After a time of gently easing her through it the pain became less and less to the point where she let out her first moan of pleasure, "Doctor."

Pausing he stopped and looked at her, "You still with me?"

"Always," she panted and kissed him running her hands through his hair and he resumed his gently rhythm of rocking into her core.

She wrapped her legs around him and begged for him to go faster, which he was inclined to do, how could he resist her such pleasure after causing her such pain. So he quickened his pace oh so slightly that not even the persistent friction could break his gaze from her. As they both began to reach the end of the beginning he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, bringing their gazes even closer,"My Rose...I love you," and with those last words they both climaxed into the sweet oblivion of love.

Both panting, sweat mingling, Rose started,"Doctor..." but it was his turn to place his finger to her lips.

He rolled off her and brought her to rest on top of him,"The end may come Rose, but I will never let the things that could be, come to actually be, whether it be now or never."

She didn't respond much except for a whisper,"...love you," then she fell into the sweet bliss of sleep tucked ever gently in the embrace that would never falter of her time lord, the Doctor.


End file.
